


Out in the Cold

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ficathon, Gen, Humor, Hypothermia, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cm_tropefic, ficathon, hypothermia<br/>It's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago, I asked sid if she would mind giving up her hypothermia prompt because I had an idea. Then I moved. And I unpacked. And there was soccer season, and Christmas...and, well, here we are. Late to the party but finally done! My little story greatly benefited from inspirational ideas from aurora_novarum (taun tauns!), and corrective surgery from my lovely and lightening fast betas, muck_a_luck and melayneseahawk.
> 
> Disclaimer: These are toys belonging to others, I am merely taking them for a spin. No funds are made.

"Put him next to the fire, Teal'c"

"Should we not remove his wet clothing?"

"Yeah. Then we, uh, have to get our clothing off and lay next to him. Under this."

An ear-blasting crackling sound punctured Cam's consciousness, rendering the voices real and cut-glass sharp.

"We are not wearing wet clothing," perplexed Teal'c.

"It's to warm him up," Daniel explained patiently. "With body heat."

He sounded annoyed, but Cam faded to black before he could determine the direction on that particular radar.

**********

"Banks," Cam called weakly. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Adam."

Cold silence greeted him from the backseat. Cam tried to turn around.

"Agh!"

A rookie mistake. Where he had previously felt nothing, he was now shaking with pain. That and the glimpse he'd had of his Lieutenant made it clear there'd be no answers from him. The radio, just out of his grasp, crackled to life.

************

"Perhaps we can find a beast and place him inside the warmth of its belly."

"What?" Cam could hear the exasperation in Daniel's voice. "No, Teal'c, there are no Taun Tauns on this planet."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because if there were creatures native to this habitat, they'd probably have made us by now. And had us for lunch."

“Taun tauns are not carnivorous beasts, DanielJackson.”

Cam could hear the two men breathing irritatedly on either side of him, breathing on him while still hovering a few inches shy of skin-to-skin contact. At this rate, his ears were going to warm nicely while the rest of him continued on the path of solidification started...

"Why did Colonel Mitchell walk out onto to the ice? Was it not clear to him he could fall through the ice and into the water?"

"I have no idea, Teal'c, but I am not going to be the one to explain to General Landry how we lost the FNG in under a dozen missions."

*********

"Over here! We've got a popsicle."

 _The crunch of snow and boots was almost enough to make Cam black out again. He tried to move._

"Damn, look at that."

"Which one, front or back?"

"Does it matter?"

 _Hands, burning into his flesh, dug through his flight gear to his neck._

"I can't tell if I have a pulse."

 _My god, would they just shut up and let him die already? All that screaming in his ear..._

"Tony," the volume, as well as some of the bravado, gone from the voice of Cam's tormentor. "He's kinda blue."

 _Cam's eyelids were roughly peeled back and he saw a million stars._

"Eyes are dilated, too."

 _Or maybe it was just a mag light._

"Get him out of there," the other man said. _"Carefully!"_

"We need a bus over here in quadrant six," he radioed. "I think we got a live one."

Mercifully, the "live one" passed out.

*********

"You decide to have a threesome and no one thinks to call me?"

"Vala, you are out of your mind," Daniel snapped at her, quickly moving even further away from warming Cam’s unclothed soon-to-be corpse. "We need to keep him from freezing to death."

"Well, I _knew_ that. You're doing a damned poor job of warming him up, though."

Cam concurred. And wished they would all shut up and sit on him. It had to be better than what they were doing now.

"Were you able to fix the DHD and dial back to the SGC?" Daniel asked, ignoring her jibe.

"It was, as you say on your planet, a bust. The entire device is as frozen over as poor Colonel Mitchell's derriere. And before you ask, yes, I did check out the broken down temple he was headed for..."

"VALA!"

"...when he fell through the ice and _obviously_ , I used the clearly marked path, Daniel. There is no need to yell."

An icy silence fell between them as Vala rummaged around in her pack. "At least one of us thought to bring this, though," she said brightly, with a snap of fabric.

“Vala, get your hands off my…”

“Vala Mal Doran, it is unnecessary to…”

Within moments, she had efficiently brushed Daniel and Teal'c out of the way, zipped him into an insulated sleeping bag, and wiggled herself into it next to him. Cam had to remember to thank her later for her deft ability to avoid inadvertent groping. It was clear she had not extended the same courtesy to the other two.

*********  
Voices. There were always voices. Not loud enough to understand but too damn loud to sleep for long. Cam was pretty sure if he wasn't going to die, he'd wish he had before this was all over. He hadn't figured out if everything was where it was supposed to be yet, so he finally braved it and opened his eyes. He tried to move the blanket to see the icy cold void that currently passed for his legs.

"Don't worry, they're still there, honey," Wendy Mitchell said softly. She stroked his hand and pulled the blanket smooth again as Cam drifted back to sleep.

*********

Cam glanced around the SGC infirmary, waiting until the night nurse moved to her glassed enclosure to work on charts before he glanced at the computer screen again. "I don't know, Sam. I just don't feel the love," he murmured, thinking back to Daniel’s FNG comment.

"Oh, Cam. You should have seen us in the beginning," Sam said ruefully, eyes moving to some thousand yard memory just past his face. "I certainly wasn't at my best, making haphazard guesses in place of scientific certainty. Teal'c was, I think, sometimes just winging it. Daniel would just touch things and walk right up to the indigenous population and get us into all kinds of trouble, and the General..." she faded off.

He chewed his lower lip, comparing her words with the many mission reports he'd devoured, when Sam's eyes refocused on him, smiling brightly.

"They'll warm up to you, I promise!"

"Oh haha," he said with a lopsided grin. "Any more 'warming' like that and I'll lose some more toes!"

She giggled like he hadn't heard her do in years. "You get some sleep, Cam. Everything will look better in the morning."

Cam slid the screen over to the bedside table and closed his eyes to sleep in what passed for darkness in rooms a-hum with medical machinery and crepe-soled nurses wandering about, checking and poking and checking again. All too soon he was awakened by the artificial daylight of an underground facility. He stretched, and yawned and reached for the ever-present water pitcher to drown whatever animal had died in his mouth and then stopped. On the bedside table, lined up neatly, were a peppermint patty, long striped toe socks, and a 7-11 Slurpee. He smiled and reached for the Slurpee. Cherry Coke. His favorite.


End file.
